The present invention relates generally to a pill dispenser, and more particularly, to a pill dispenser incorporating locking means for preventing the dispensing of a pill therefrom until the locking means is released, said locking means having been designed such that children would experience difficulty in operating same, thereby rendering the dispensers "child-proof".
There is a growing need for means for dispensing medication and drugs on a closely controlled regimen. Many medications in pill or tablet form as, for example, oral contraceptives, must be taken at regular intervals over a given period of time in order to be effective. Further, the trend is to pre-package these pills at the site of manufacture, in convenient dispenser devices. Also, due to the nature of all medication that is a continuing need for pill dispensers which are easily operated by adults, but preclude easy access thereto by children.